


Les us et coutumes des adultes

by Nelja



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Manipulation/Mindfuck, Sexual Content
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hitsugaya a mis plusieurs minutes à comprendre que l'honnêteté prétendue d'Ichimaru ne lui sert pas à anéantir les malentendus, mais à blesser plus sûrement. Certains ne ne comprendront jamais.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les us et coutumes des adultes

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Tite Kubo.

Pour qu'on ne le considère plus comme un enfant, Hitsugaya a appris, plus vite que n'importe qui, les techniques de combat et de kidô des shinigami. Il a appris les règles qui régissent le monde des shinigami, et les responsabilités que cela apporte d'en faire partie. Il a appris à être raisonnable, rationnel, à ne plus céder à ce que les autres appellent des caprices d'enfant.

Il s'est vite rendu compte qu'il s'était fait avoir dans le processus.

La première raison est que le monde est horriblement superficiel, et qu'en voyant sa petite taille, chacun a systématiquement tendance à le classer parmi les enfants - que ce soit pour l'ignorer, essayer de le "protéger" de choses qu'il pourrait affronter aussi bien qu'eux, le prendre pour un imbécile, ou y trouver un prétexte pour retomber en enfance, eux aussi.

La seconde est, bien que les adultes s'en vantent et en soient parfois sincèrement persuadés, leur monde n'a rien de rationnel et de raisonnable, même de loin.

Mais alors qu'il enfile son manteau de capitaine pour la première fois, il se dit que peut-être, les choses vont changer un peu. Déjà, plus personne ne peut, en le regardant, le prendre pour la dernière recrue à qui il faut tout expliquer. Même quand il était effectivement la dernière recrue, il n'a jamais eu besoin de ces explications, et elles ne l'ont jamais fait rire. Personne ne le traitera plus comme un subalterne alors qu'il est, de fait, plusieurs rangs au-dessus d'eux.

Et peut-être qu'Hinamori-kun cessera de l'appeler par son prénom.

Il devrait être content de cette proximité, mais de fait, tant que ce n'est pas réciproque, cela ne lui laisse qu'un sentiment d'incomplétude. Et il ne peut pas l'appeler Momo, pas comme ça, sans raison. Aussi, il ne lui reste plus qu'à l'impressionner suffisamment pour qu'elle se rende compte qu'il n'est plus Tôshirô-kun.

Pour qu'elle se rende compte qu'il est effectivement rentré dans le monde des adultes, et qu'elle puisse oublier qu'ils sont nés avec quelques années d'écart, dans le mauvais sens. Elle ne lui semble pas tellement plus mûre que lui, pourtant ! Pas tellement moins, non plus. Différente. Mais plus parce que c'est une fille que pour des questions d'âge.

Il se demande si les capitaines ont autant de préjugés contre les "enfants" que les autres membres du Soul Society.

Après les premières réunions, il hésite entre "Oui, tout à fait autant." et "Non, en fait, indéniablement plus."

Enfin, il ne faut pas exagérer. Des gens comme le capitaine Kuchiki, la capitaine Soi Fong ou le capitaine Zaraki ont l'air de lui accorder exactement la même quantité de mépris qu'ils réservent au reste de l'univers. Son âge ou sa taille n'ont rien à voir là-dedans. Il en est de même pour les sermons interminables que lui fait le capitaine Yamamoto. Hitsugaya s'est rendu compte avec stupeur qu'il en avait en réserve d'aussi longs et séniles pour les autres.

Mais entre le capitaine Ukitake, la capitaine Unohana, et même parfois le capitaine Aizen qui semblent estimer qu'il a besoin d'être materné, le capitaine Kyôraku qui se propose de lui "enseigner" les intérêts de l'alcool alors que c'est lui qui aurait besoin d'être éclairé sur les méfaits de la chose, le capitaine Kurotsuchi qui ne dissimule pas son opinion selon laquelle l'alliance de son âge et de son talent en feraient un sujet d'expériences très intéressant... si c'est ça le monde des adultes, il n'en veut pas vraiment. Il est bien plus rempli de caprices et d'inconséquences que celui des enfants, mais avec plus encore d'auto-satisfaction. Il se contentera de le regarder de loin et restera dans le sien propre.

* * *

Mais le pire de tous les capitaines est, de loin, Ichimaru.

"Oh, ils les prennent au berceau, maintenant !" s'est-il exclamé la première fois qu'il l'a vu, avec un grand sourire.

Hitsugaya avait pensé qu'il pourrait sans doute lui être reconnaissant en cachette pour son honnêteté. C'était une erreur. Il a juste mis plusieurs minutes à comprendre que l'honnêteté prétendue d'Ichimaru ne lui sert pas à anéantir les malentendus, mais à blesser plus sûrement.

"Je ne pense pas être seul à penser que vous avez souvent un comportement bien plus enfantin que moi, capitaine Ichimaru."

"Tu crois vraiment que c'est ça, être adulte ? Ne pas s'amuser du tout, voir tout de façon raisonnable ? Mais non, tu es juste froid."

Ichimaru n'est pas le premier à le lui dire, et de toute façon Hyorinmaru serait là pour le lui rappeler, mais il en est fier. Il n'a pas envie d'être mignon comme certaines voudraient qu'ils le soient, ni de bouillir de colère comme d'autres qui ne savent pas se tenir, ni de d'être gentil avec tout le monde sans savoir distinguer les gens qui valent la peine d'être aimés.

"Pensez-vous vraiment que ce soit une insulte ?" ricane-t-il.

"Oh non, je disais ça juste comme ça. Si tu n'as pas de sentiments, personne n'en aura pour toi, mais cela ne devrait pas te manquer, après tout."

Il pense un instant à Hinamori-kun, à l'affection toute amicale qu'elle a pour lui, à la façon dont elle est attirée par la chaleur du capitaine Aizen, et il se sent un peu amer. "Parce que les gens vous aiment ?" demande-t-il d'un ton sarcastique. Ce n'est pas comme si le capitaine Ichimaru avait bonne réputation.

Il ne répond pas. Du moins, c'est ce que pense Hitsugaya en premier lieu, car quand le lendemain il le retrouve en train d'embrasser Matsumoto à pleine bouche, dans son bureau, il réalise que c'est peut-être la suite de leur conversation. Cependant, il décide qu'il en est suffisamment peu sûr pour ne pas reconnaître son erreur. Il y a d'autres problèmes à régler, de toute façon.

Il toussote bruyamment.

Matsumoto se retourne paresseusement "Oh, capitaine ! Oui, je retourne au travail, tout de suite !"

Mais ce tout de suite s'éternise, alors qu'Ichimaru garde une main sur la taille de Matsumoto, l'autre à des endroits qu'Hitsugaya préfère ne pas regarder et qui devraient être couverts par des vêtements.

"Tu n'as pas intérêt à recommencer ça." dit-il plus tard à l'autre capitaine, hors de la présence de Matsumoto.

"C'est bien ce que je pensais." remarque Ichimaru. "Les sentiments te dérangent, apparemment."

"Ton attitude débauchée n'a rien à voir avec les sentiments ! s'exclame Hitsugaya, essayant d'oublier que cela concerne aussi Matsumoto.

"Eh bien, non seulement tu n'es pas un adulte, mais tu n'es pas bien renseigné sur leurs vies." dit Ichimaru, toujours souriant. "Cela a tout à voir."

Et il a peut-être raison, mais si oui Hitsugaya veut encore moins rejoindre ce monde, et Ichimaru devrait comprendre que ce n'est pas la certitude du contraire qui va le troubler.

Il le comprend certainement.

Puisqu'il rajoute, un faux air songeur sur le visage, "He bien, on dit que les petits garçons comprennent moins vite que les filles, cela doit être vrai." et il doit parler d'Hinamori-kun, des paroles qui blessent aussi précisément ne peuvent pas être involontaires.

Ce ne sont que des mensonges, se convainc-t-il. Elle non plus n'a rien à voir avec ce genre de choses.

Il n'arrive même pas à l'imaginer ainsi, avec qui que ce soit... encore moins avec lui, pense-t-il involontairement avec un frisson de gêne. Non, dans n'importe quelles circonstances, ce serait sale.

Et non, cela n'est pas lié au fait qu'il n'a comme repères pour ce genre de choses qu'une vice-capitaine aux moeurs légères et un collègue qu'il commence à détester sérieusement, qui réussissent à lui faire trouver obscène une réalité biologique ordinaire.

* * *

Ichimaru continue à venir au siège de sa division ensuite.

Pas _toujours_ , non, même pas _régulièrement_ , du moins pas à la connaissance d'Hitsugaya. Il sait que Matsumoto aime bien Ichimaru. Peut-être qu'il vient vraiment pour elle, qu'il est là beaucoup plus souvent, qu'il essaie vraiment de ne pas être surpris. Peut-être que quand Hitsugaya surprend Matsumoto et Ichimaru en position plus que compromettante, c'est vraiment un accident, et pas une raillerie d'Ichimaru. Il voudrait en être sûr.

Il doit rester raisonnable et froid. Le sourire moqueur du capitaine Ichimaru ne lui est pas destiné. Il est comme ça avec tout le monde. Et même si c'était réellement de la provocation, il n'a pas à se laisser entraîner, il doit contrôler cette tension dans la nuque, cette envie de frapper. Il doit contrôler les sentiments sombres qui lui viennent, cette tristesse fugitive qui est un peu à propos d'Hinamori-kun, mais pas tout à fait.

Ce n'est pas juste contre lui, et après tout, Matsumoto semble vraiment aimer cela, d'ailleurs il ne comprend pas, cela lui semble dégoûtant. Peut-être parce que c'est Ichimaru, peut-être pas.

Il n'a rien à redire sur la vie privée de Matsumoto, mais justement, il aimerait en être gardé le plus loin possible. Et si le siège de sa division tout entier en était le plus éloigné possible, cela serait encore mieux. Il est peut-être vieux jeu, mais il estime que le bureau sur lequel il travaille n'a pas à être utilisé pour des usages douteux.

La vérité est que la fois où il les a surpris en train de se livrer à leurs pratiques dessus, il n'a réussi qu'à grand peine à garder son calme et n'a plus voulu y toucher avant qu'il ait été lavé.

Ne voulant plus que ça se reproduise, et étant incapable de convaincre Matsumoto de ranger son propre bureau afin d'y avoir la place, il a estimé qu'il pouvait acquérir un canapé. Il suppose que Matsumoto aime suffisamment son confort pour s'en servir. Et qu'Ichimaru n'approchera plus ses affaires, même pendant son absence. Si vraiment le capitaine de la troisième division s'amuse du dégoût d'Hitsugaya, son dépit vaut bien la peine d'avoir dû reconnaître qu'il se passe des choses ici.

Matsumoto est pourtant quelqu'un qui, derrière les apparences de paresse et de décontraction, est généreuse et forte, qui ne l'a jamais sous-estimé, et Hitsugaya ne peut vraiment pas comprendre ce qu'elle peut trouver à Ichimaru, qui n'a aucune qualité de coeur, qui la blessera certainement. Il se demande parfois s'il ne la connaîtrait pas du tout, en fait.

Il ose lui demander, une fois, ce qui lui plait chez Ichimaru.

Elle rit, lui assure que ce ne sont pas des choses qui s'expliquent. Il ne se permet pas d'insister, et puis après tout si elle exposait des raisons inconvenantes, ce serait sa faute. Pourtant il se permet de grommeler qu'il n'y a pas une de ses affections qu'il ne saurait justifier. Il pense à Hinamori-kun qui est gentille, douce, intelligente et belle, et qui mérite certainement d'être aimée, d'être protégée, et c'est certain qu'il aimerait bien qu'elle remarque sa dévotion, mais il n'y a rien d'irrationnel là-dedans.

"Vous êtes trop jeune pour comprendre." dit-elle avec un ton qui est presque de la nostalgie, et il n'y a aucune malveillance dans ces paroles, pas comme dans celles d'Ichimaru, auxquelles elles font pourtant écho.

Il se dit encore une fois que c'est stupide d'être adulte, si cela veut dire se laisser trahir par son coeur ainsi et aimer quelqu'un qui ne le mérite pas.

Mais il ne le dit pas, par respect pour Matsumoto, et aussi parce qu'une amertume familière est en train de revenir.

Au moins, se dit-il, c'est un point sur lequel Hinamori-kun est comme lui. Oh oui, elle sait justifier ses affections, elle le fait même un peu trop parfois.

Et puis il pense à autre chose. Il est assez fort pour en être capable. Il ne fait pas partie de ceux qui se laissent entraîner par leurs sentiments quand il ne peut en découler rien de bon.

* * *

Il est au rendez-vous auquel Ichimaru le défie de venir, parce que même si c'est lui accorder quelque chose, il serait encore bien pire de laisser croire qu'il a peur de lui, qu'il a peur de l'heure tardive sur les toits du seireitei. De toute façon, si Ichimaru l'attaque, c'est lui qui aura des ennuis - avec lui, d'abord, avec les lois du seireitei ensuite. Non, il ne ressent pas de peur, juste du mépris, et rien ne l'empêche de venir.

Et si Ichimaru n'est pas là à l'heure dite, Hitsugaya s'en ira sans attendre une seconde. Mais le capitaine de la troisième division, par un miracle inexplicable, arrive avec une ponctualité qu'il devrait afficher plus souvent lors des réunions de capitaines.

"Je suppose que tu avais des choses à me dire que Matsumoto ne pouvait pas entendre. C'est fou ce que tu peux être discret, parfois." ironise Hitsugaya.

Ichimaru secoue la tête. "A quoi pourrait-il servir de te dire certaines choses quand tu as déjà décidé que je n'étais pas digne de confiance ? Non, il faut que tu voies de tes yeux."

Il commence à marcher sur les toits, et s'il suppose qu'Hitsugaya va le suivre longtemps, il se trompe complètement. Mais avant qu'il ait pu soupirer de lassitude et dire qu'il partait, Ichimaru a un petit geste théâtral et ridicule pour lui indiquer une direction.

C'est sans doute le seul endroit, de tout la fouillis de toits du seireitei, d'où on peut observer précisément cette fenêtre des quartiers de la cinquième division, et Hitsugaya a le temps de se demander un instant comment il l'a trouvé, comment il a su, c'est trop approprié, ce n'est pas normal. Mais Ichimaru semble connaître les secrets les plus sombres de n'importe qui, et il doit bien reconnaître que ce n'est pas une mise en scène, si ses yeux ne lui mentent pas, c'est vraiment Hinamori-kun, avec le capitaine Aizen, et il voit trop bien pour ne pas comprendre ce qu'ils sont en train de faire, ce n'est définitivement pas du travail, définitivement pas de l'affection innocente et pure, il voit trop bien pour ne pas être touché par la beauté d'Hinamori-kun, différente de celle du jour, pour ne pas ressentir un pincement de jalousie...

Et ce qui se passe ici est certainement ce qu'elle voulait, il ne peut pas se le dissimuler plus longtemps, même s'il réussit à détourner les yeux de cette scène et qu'il ne cherche qu'à l'intérieur de lui il est bien forcé d'accepter qu'elle le souhaitait, et il ne peut pas en vouloir au capitaine Aizen de la rendre heureuse, malgré toute l'envie qu'il en a.

"Pourquoi me montres-tu _ça_ ?" crache-t-il.

Personne ne devrait savoir ce genre de choses et bien sûr il ne trahira pas les secrets d'Hinamori-kun mais Ichimaru pourrait le dire à d'autres personnes moins bien intentionnées, et puis surtout il a envie, il a besoin d'être en colère contre quelqu'un maintenant, quelqu'un qui n'est ni Aizen ni Hinamori-kun, quelqu'un qu'il déteste et qui le déteste.

"Ah ça... j'avais cru que tu voulais être éclairé sur les affaires des adultes, et apprendre à quel point tu es seul." Souriant, odieux, il continue ses explications calmes "La plupart d'entre nous connaissent les troubles de la passion, même si c'est une forme d'amour que tu ne connais pas. Même là, tu es froid."

Mais Hitsugaya ne se sent pas froid du tout en ce moment, ou alors ce n'est plus la fraîcheur confortable qu'il connait, ce sont des glaçons qui se forment à l'intérieur de son ventre et sur la poignée de son sabre.

"Après tout, la vérité est toujours bonne à prendre." conclut Ichimaru avec un grand sourire, et il devrait y avoir une loi contre ce genre de paroles dans cette bouche saturée de mensonges. Les arguments d'Ichimaru ne sont même pas si bons que ça, et Hitsugaya pourrait assurément penser à des répliques à lui renvoyer, s'il n'était pas déjà furieux, blessé. Ichimaru n'est pas capable de jouer franc jeu, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais s'il attaque en premier c'est lui qui aura des ennuis. S'il se bat maintenant, elle pourrait l'entendre, se répète-t-il pour pouvoir se contrôler. S'il crie maintenant... elle pourrait l'entendre et Ichimaru serait trop content d'avoir réussi.

Il ne réalise pas tout de suite que sans rien de conscient de sa part, ses doigts se sont serrés sur le pommeau de son sabre, qu'il vibre et demande à être invoqué, à être relâché sur Ichimaru, et qu'un froid dangereux s'échappe déjà de ses mains. Il ne voit qu'ensuite les minuscules glaçons de fureur retenue, en fait juste au moment où Ichimaru les fixe d'un oeil curieux.

"He bien, on dirait que je me trompais." dit Gin d'un ton moqueur. "Tu n'as pas le coeur si calme. Tu es capable de perdre la tête, toi aussi, après tout..."

Mais Hitsugaya ne lui fera pas ce plaisir, il est encore tout à fait capable de retenir ses attaques...

Ichimaru a un très large sourire quand il conclut d'une voix qui imite les accents de la compassion "Quel dommage que ce soit trop tard pour toi."

Il n'attend pas de réponse, et s'éclipse. Comme si sa tâche était accomplie, pense Hitsugaya avec amertume. Ce n'est pas plus mal. Hitsugaya aurait vraiment pu essayer de le tuer.

Il le déteste, il le déteste... même s'il doit reconnaître que ce n'est plus pour de bonnes raisons, maintenant, c'est devenu _personnel_. Mais malgré l'amertume de cette constatation, Hitsugaya préfère se gorger de ce sentiment le plus longtemps, de peur de retomber ensuite dans la tristesse, l'apitoiement sur lui-même et le regret.


End file.
